Talk:The Missing Link walkthrough
CIC I am unable complete second part of M1 because the game slows down so much its like watching a TV episode, frame by frame. I heard some audio, which may be background noise but I think its a movie thats about to play. Anyone else experiencing problems at CIC or other parts of this add-on ? External sources for walkthrough Some sites that may be useful for The Missing Link walkthrough page: Achievement guide (descriptions are well written): http://www.ps3trophies.org/forum/missing-link/130489-missing-link-trophy-guide-roadmap.html Walkthorugh: http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Deus_Ex:_Human_Revolution/Getting_out_of_the_Frying_Pan Gyronium 01:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Saving the captive Saving the Prisoner (ONE prisoner, not all of them). I'm talking about the woman who we found locked up by herself. You can save her apparently, and give her a morphine shot. This guide is very incomplete. But oh well. I'm watching the video walkthrough right now. I hope it's good. I.e. getting those acheivements. :Sounds like you're confusing Nina with the Test Subject in Kavanaugh's lab. Down there, you can pick up a Trauma Kit and put the Test Subject out of her misery, but as far as I know, there's no way to get Nina out of her cell. Son Goharotto (talk) 01:19, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Achievements Does the stuff you do in Missing Link effect the achievements for the rest of the game? I'm just curious, because it seems almost like it's set up as a separate game with separate achievements. I'd like to go rambo on these guys just for once, but I'm going for Foxiest of the Hounds / Pacifist. 00:23, January 28, 2013 (UTC)The Pirate King : It's basically a completely seperate game. Other DLC, such as Tongs secret mission, depends upon the original achievement list because that is literally part of the original game. Missing Link has its own achievement list, and thus, no correlation to the original games achievement list. Also, aside from maybe an unusual devotion to continuity, there's no reason why you shouldn't just play through the original, and come back later to play Missing Link - imho, that's how they intended it to be played anyways. However, be aware of Factory Zero, a unique achievement in Missing Link that may relate to your goals. Dsurian 04:06, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Implementation in Director's Cut Seeing how The Missing Link is implemented more or less seamlessly into the main game, there are a two "big" questions that might be important to have answered beforehand to avoid confusion. Do players regain ALL their previous gear (i.e. all weapons, ammunition, grenades/mines/mine templates, consumables, and spare upgrade kits), acquired/upgraded augmentations, and spare/unused Praxis points? If yes, when and how? Even though you do find some of your previous gear while still on the Hei Zhen Zhu (as opposed to specific items determined by the player's responses during the opening conversation with Netanya Keitner when playing The Missing Link as stand-alone DLC; see here), along with your body armor, some ammo and grenades, and a few Praxis kits, it's far from being everything the player could potentially have owned at this point, especially when considering a fully upgraded and (almost) full inventory. This raises several additional questions, with the most obvious of them being, "where is the rest?" Another question concerns a Factory Zero playthrough; seeing that even only pickup up a weapon could potentially prevent the Factory Zero achievement/trophy from unlocking (see here), players going for it might decide not to pick up anything besides their body armor, which is enough to complete the Escape and find my equipment objective during the first mission. This raises the question of whether or not everything they leave behind on the Hei Zhen Zhu is lost forever. Then there are a few questions about things that basically interact with or depend on one another: *When the player regains all his items and augmentations (assuming he does), are the augmentations automatically reset to how they were before, or does the player merely get the according number of Praxis points? *Assuming he only gets Praxis points and thus could have a smaller inventory space than before, are any items that don't fit into the inventory lost, or are they placed at the player's feet, as it is the case whenever the player acquires an item when his inventory can't hold it? *Assuming that the player re-acquired augmentations that he already had before they were stripped at the start of The Missing Link (e.g. Hacking: Capture 2 and higher), how does the game handle this? Are the Praxis points spent on such augmentations lost, or does the game "reimburse" these points? Finally, there's also the question of what items - if any - acquired in The Missing Link the player gets to keep and carry over into the rest of the main game. The second "big" question is this: Does your play style during The Missing Link affect the unlocking of achievements such as 'The Foxiest of the Hounds' and 'Pacifist'? Again, this question arises due to it not being clear whether or not The Missing Link is treated differently than or seperately to the main game. I know that killing anyone in The Missing Link prevents you from unlocking the Pacifist achievement, but only because of this single statement in the Strategy section of the Pacifist achievement article: : While taking out bosses lethally does not count against Pacifist, killing Pieter Burke in the Director's Cut version of the game denies the player the achievement, as he is counted as a standard enemy soldier by the game. DO NOT kill Burke. That "all the DLC are now completely integrated into the base game" (sic), as the Director's Cut article says, doesn't really clarify that. So, I'm sorry that this grew into such a wall of text. I wish I could answer all these questions myself, but I'm currently playing through the director's cut for the first time. And that's why I asked all these questions - I have them, and I don't know the answers. --CrankyCrank (talk) 11:08, December 5, 2014 (UTC) : Added section "The Missing Link in the Director's Cut Version" that answers all these question. --CrankyCrank (talk) 18:10, December 8, 2014 (UTC)